Oh our poor Motoki
by Enkelisisar
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been dating for 3 years, but Motoki still doesn't know it. Then our couple start to think that it's the best choice to tell him the news. Full summary inside. Please R&R! The story is ready! One of my stories is finally ready!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Usagi and Mamoru have been dating for 3 years, but Motoki still doesn't know it, because our lovers wanted to keep it as a secret from him. So they are pretenting to have their daily figths there at the arcade. But at one day, they think that it is right time to tell him the truth about their dating. All Inner and Outer scouts have been playing along from the beginning and all of them want to see how Motoki takes it. Oh our poor Motoki… ;-) I hope you peoples like this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon

Please R&R!

KEY:

**"Yelling"**

_"Thinking"_

"Speaking"

* * *

CHAPTER 1 Thursday evening

Mamoru watched his girlfriend who was just sitting quietly there at the sofa.

"Usako, are you allright?" Mamoru asked worriedly to his girlfriend as he hugged her warmly.

"Yes I am. Just thinking about something," Usagi answered with little smile hugging her boyfriend.

"About what?" he asked.

"About that Motoki-onii-san still doesn't know anything about our dating and he thinks that we still hate each other," she answered quietly.

"Oh, well we can always tell it to him, if you want to. It's just going to be so big shock to him," Mamoru said and kissed Usagi gently to the lips.

"Yeah why not! I can imagine his face when we tell him this," Usagi giggled.

"Oh yeah! It's gonna be so fun," Mamoru said laughing when imagined his best friends face and comments about the news.

"When and where we are going to tell him?" Usagi asked.

"Well, what about on Saturday at the Crown Arcade?" Mamoru answered with a question.

"Okay, I think it's perfect. Should we call to the girls and ask if they want to come and see it too?" Usagi asked slyly.

"Why not? They have helped us to keep our dating as a secret from Motoki-kun, so it sounds a good idea," Mamoru said and kissed Usagi again.

"Well we have senshi meeting at the Hikawa Jinja tomorrow, so we can tell it to them at there. And I would like to have some kind of a plan about that how we are going to tell to Motoki-onii-chan this news," she said smiling after their kiss.

"Okay," Mamoru smiled and then he kissed his lovely girlfriend again.

"Mamo-chan, aishiteru!" Usagi whispered to her boyfriend ear.

"Aishiteru Usako!" Mamoru whispered back.

Then they shared so deep and passionate kiss that the world around them seemed to vanish and only peoples in the empty space were our lovers Usagi and Mamoru.

"Whoa Usako! It should be better to stop because I don't know how long I can hold myself and not to do anything stupid," Mamoru whispered still out of breath.

"Mamo-chan you are so mean," Usagi whined.

"Usako, I don't want to hurt you and your father would gladly kill me with his shot gun if he knew that you are here with me," Mamoru answered worriedly.

"I know that. But my mommy and the scouts promised to cover me just in case that I'm going to stay with you at this night," Usagi answered.

"Oh Usako! I'm just afraid that I will do something what causes so deep pain to you that you would leave me. I just couldn't stand it at all. I just love you too much darling. And Motoki-kun would kill me too if I ever hurt you again," Mamoru answered hugging Usagi strongly but gently.

"I know. I just love so much Mamo-chan," Usagi said quietly.

"I love you too Usako!" Mamoru answered.

"Can I stay the night at here if I promise to sleep on the sofa?" Usagi asked with begging tone voice and sad puppy look.

Mamoru… well… he just couldn't say no to that look and voice. "Fine then, but you will use my bed and I will sleep on the sofa. Understood?" he asked seriously.

"Mamo-chan, you don't have to… well… okay," Usagi answered quietly when she saw her boyfriends look. She knew that Mamoru wouldn't change his mind so easily.

"Usako, you know that I love you. I just really don't want to hurt you in any way, ever again," Mamoru answered hugging and kissing Usagi gently, but warmly. _"Oh my gosh! I just love her so much! What have I ever done to deserve her pure love and kindness? Kami-sama I don't want to let her go from my arms… ever again. Usako is my everything in this big and dark universe. She is my lovely goddess from the moon,"_ Mamoru thought deepening their kiss.

"I know that. And I love you too honey. Arigato Mamo-chan," Usagi said answering to her boyfriends kisses and hugs.

End of chapter 1.

To Be Contiuned…

* * *

TRANSLATE:

Onii-san = Big brother/ older brother

Aishiteru = I love you

Arigato = Thank you

Kami-sama = Oh (my) God!


	2. Chapter 2

**KEY:**

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 Friday

"So Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san, what did you guys wanted tell us?" Michiru asked to their prince and princess.

"Oh yeah, tell us allready," Minako said not wanting to wait anymore.

"Ano… umm…" Usagi and Mamoru watched to each other and then they told to their friends everything what they had talked/ planned at last night and asked if the senshis wanted to come and see it.

**"Don't you guys even dare to tell your news to Motoki-san that without us!"** Rei yelled when she heard the news that Usagi and Mamoru had told to her and all the other senshis just two minutes ago. All the others just nodded as a "yes".

"Have you guys planned how you are going to tell him this news?" Minako asked curiously.

"Well not yet. But it would be nice if you guys could help us to make a some kind of plan for that," Usagi answered quietly.

"Oh course we will help you Usagi-chan," everybody answered.

"Thank you guys," Usagi smiled.

They spend rest of the day planning how to tell to Motoki the news that Usagi and Mamoru are dating. And they had really funny to imagine Motoki's reaction and so on.

Mamoru wrote their plan to his computer, while Luna and Artemis just looked the group of 10 person helplessly from other side of the Rei's room. They just couldn't understand why they were doing so big deal about something so simple. After few minutes they just decided to go out to get fresh air and besides, outside of Rei's room was so much quieter than in her room.

Finally on the evening, the Inners decided to have a sleepover at Hikawa Jinja, so they could make sure that went like they had planned. Usagi, Ami and Minako called to their parents and told them about their sleepover at Rei's and her grandfathers house/ Jinja.

"Hey Mako-chan, why don't you call to your parents and tell them that you are sleeping the night at Rei's?" Hotaru asked she was with the other Outers.

"Because my parents are dead. They died on the plane crash when I was just 10-years-old. I have been living all alone after that," Makoto answered with heart-breaking sad expression.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mako-chan! I didn't mean upset you," Hotaru said regretting her very own words. Hotaru was also little bit scared Makoto's (Sailor Jupiter) reaction, because she was so tall and strong. Almost as tall and strong as Haruka (Sailor Uranus).

"It's allright Hotaru-chan. You didn't know that," Makoto answered hugging the younger girl.

"Thank you Mako-chan," Hotaru nodded.

"Hotaru-chan! Come on sweetheart, it's time to go," Setsuna said stepping into Haruka's car.

"I'm coming Setsuna-mama! Bye girls," Hotaru said ran to the car.

"Bye-bye Hotaru-chan! Bye-bye minna," Inners answered.

"Bye-bye! See you tomorrow," Outers said as Haruka started to drive away from the temple.

"Ano… I will leave you guys now. I need to write an really important essay before I forget it completely. So see you tomorrow girls," Mamoru said giving Usagi a quick kiss to her lips. Then he started to walk to his own car.

**"See you Mamo-chan. Aishiteru!"** Usagi yelled after him.

**"Bye-bye Mamoru-san!"** rest of girls yelled after him.

End of chapter 2.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**TRANSLATE:**

Ano = well

Minna = Everyone/ everybody

Jinja = Temple

Aishiteru = I love you

**Author's note:** I hope you peoples like this chapter. And you know, the Japanese word "Minna" is actually girls and womens name here in Finland. So to me it was at first little bit strange to use that word. By the way, chapter 3 is coming as SOON as possible.

Enkelisisar


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

_KEY:_

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Yelling"**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3 part 1 Saturday**_

"Usagi-chan, where were you at last night? I called to your home to ask if you wanted to come to the mall with me today, but your mother said that she thought that our study session wasn't over yet," Rei asked angrily to one of her best friends.

Usagi just blushed and giggled.

"**Usagi-chan, this isn't situation funny at all! We were worried to death for you. We thought that something bad had happened to you! That you were kidnapped or something like that," **Minako yelled to our poor Usagi.

"Gomenasai minna! Ano… I actually had a date at last night," Usagi answered blushing as red as a tomato.

"**A DATE?! WITH WHO?!" **all of the Inners and Outer yelled with shocked tone voices.

"With my boyfriend," Usagi answered.

"Well, who is he actually?" Haruka asked impatiently.

"Ano… You guys wouldn't ever believe me, even if I tell to you who he is. And besides, you guys would just think that I have fall on my head too many times or something," Usagi answered smiling and shaking her head.

"What are you girls talking about? Usagi, did you truly had a date with somebody at last night?" Motoki asked as he came to them with their milkshakes.

"Yes," Usagi whispered.

"_Oh our poor Motoki-kun/ Motoki-onii-chan. If you only knew what is truly going on right now. And what is going to happen in couple of minutes,"_ the girls**/** scouts thought trying to their best to keep their perfect poker faces.

"Usagi-chan, you know that you are like little sister to me and if that guy ever hurts you physically or emotionally, I'm going to kill him personally right then and there and that's for sure, no matter what," Motoki said acting like an over-protective older brother.

"Oh don't worry Motoki-onii-chan, he is a good guy. I can promise that he is a good guy," Usagi answered giggling.

"Then, who is that guy? Do I know him?" Motoki asked impatiently.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me at all... But yes, you know him," Usagi whispered blushing again.

"Oh crap, that guy must be something, because you truly seem to have fallen for him and for hard," Motoki said sighing deeply.

**"Usagi-chan, tell to us allready is your boyfriend?"** all of the Inners and Outers yelled impatiently.

"Actually I promised to meet him here today. He should be here in a five minutes or so," Usagi answered. She was feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"Oh that's good to know. I'm going to take few orders and when your boyfriend arrives here, I'm going to change few very serious word with him," Motoki said leaving the table.

**"Motoki-onii-chan, please don't do anything stupid or else I wont forgive it to you ever,"** Usagi yelled worriedly after him. _"He is almost as over-protective as my daddy… I just hope that Motoki-onii-chan wont take this to bad, or else he is in big troupe,"_ Usagi thought feeling still little bit uncomfortable.

"Fine then," Motoki muttered.

"Arigato Motoki-onii-chan," Usagi answered.

Actually 30 seconds later the door of the Crown Arcade opened and Mamoru stepped in.

"Hello Mamoru-kun. The usual black coffee?" Motoki asked turning to take an eye contact his best friend. _"Could Mamoru-kun be Usagi-chan's boyfriend? What in the world am I thinking about? They still hate each other after all,"_ he thought shaking his head hopelessly.

"Mamo-chan! How was your day?" Usagi asked as she came to her boyfriend and hugged and kissed him.

"Well, it was really boring without your presence Usako. I also missed you darling. And how was your day?" Mamoru answered kissing his beautiful girlfriend gently to her lips.

"I missed you too so terribly Mamo-chan," Usagi answered pressing herself against her boyfriends hard chest.

"What in the world is going on here? Usagi-chan… Mamoru-kun… hugging and kissing… this is impossible… this must be… end of the world…" Motoki muttered with shocked tone voice before he fainted and fell to the floor.

"Oh no! Motoki-kun fainted. Let's move him to the back room," Mamoru said as the girls came to help them.

End of chapter 3 part 1...

To Be Contiuned…

* * *

_**TRANSLATE:**_

Gomenasai= Forgive me

Minna= everybody

Ano= Well

Onii-chan= Big brother, older brother

Arigato= Thank you


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**A KEY:**

"Talking or whispering"

"_Thinking"_

"**Yelling"**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 part 2 Saturday**_

"**Hey Motoki-kun… wake up now! What in the world is wrong with you man?" **Mamoru yelled shaking his best friend from the shoulders, who was still lying on sofa at the Crown Arcade's back room. He was actually bit surprised about Motoki's reaction to the news that he and Usagi were dating.

"Uhh… what happened?" Motoki asked when he finally woke up.

"Well you fainted when you saw Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san hugging and kissing each other," Makoto and Setsuna said with perfect poker faces.

"**I… they did… what?" **Motoki yelled standing up from the sofa.

Everybody bursted out of laughing because the expression on the Motoki's face was so priceless.

"**What in the world are you guys laughing at?" **Motoki yelled not understanding what was going on.

"You don't get it Motoki-kun? I and Usako are dating," Mamoru answered hugging and kissing Usagi gently to her lips.

"What the heck are you talking about? Usagi-chan, is that true?" Motoki asked to Usagi with shocked tone voice.

"Yes it is true Motoki-onii-chan," Usagi said smiling.

"Since when?" Motoki asked catching his breath.

"Ano… we started dating three years ago," Mamoru answered and girls nodded as a "yes".

"Are you guys kidding me? You have been fighting with each other all that time. I have seen it, for sure! This must be some kind of stupid joke, right?" Motoki asked turning pale. He pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming or something.

"No Motoki-kun, this is all true. And those fights were only one big fake" Mamoru answered trying not to laugh.

"But why?" Motoki asked.

"Because we didn't know how you would react to the news, especially because you act like an over-protective big brother around me," Usagi said quietly. She blushed a little bit.

"But yes of course. You are like little sister to me Usagi-chan," Motoki answered looking the young blonde girl to her eyes.

"Well you don't have to do it, because Mamo-chan and my friends around me most of the time," Usagi answered smiling.

"Wait a second… did you guys allready know this?" Motoki asked to the girls.

"Yes, we knew it," Rei answered as all the other nodded smiling.

"What about that situation on your table?" Motoki asked out of clue.

"Well, that was just part of our plan to tell you this news," Minako said giggling.

"Yes. And you really should have seen your face when you saw Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san hugging and kissing. It was so priceless," Michiru said shaking her head smiling.

"Oh yeah! That was so fun," Haruka and Hotaru laughed.

"Oh you little devils! And I thought all this time that two of you just hated each other more than anything in the whole world," Motoki said as he started laugh.

"Oh our poor Motoki-kun…" everybody mumbled. _"...there is still something what you don't know..."_ they thought.

Five minutes later everybody walked back to their table and Motoki started take orders from six new customers from the other table.

When Mamoru and girls went to pay their milkshakes, Motoki asked to them: "Are there any other secret's that I should know?"

"No, there aren't any secret's that you should know Motoki-kun/ Motoki-onii-chan. So you don't have to worry about that," everybody answered smiling. _"It's the best choice that we wont tell him the truth about Sailor Senshis and Tuxedo Kamen now, not today. That would be too big shock for now,"_ they thought looking at each others. _"Oh our poor Motoki… if you only knew…"_

The end!

* * *

_**TRANLATE:**_

Ano= Well…

Onii-chan= Big brother, older brother

**Author's comment: **YES! This story is ready! One of my stories is finally ready. What an awesome feeling it is! Well, what do you think about this story? Is it good or bad story? Tell me what are you thinking about it. Flames are welcomed too. Please, keep reading my other stories too. I love writing and really want do you think about my stories. Thank you everybody for reading and commenting this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYBODY!!! I think that on some day I will write more stories like this story. Keep waiting for it!

Greetings from Finland

Take care

Enkelisisar


End file.
